An existing water plating box is generally provided with a container for carrying a plant; however, the container for carrying a plant is generally fixedly connected to the water planting box, which is adverse to disassembly and causes inconvenience in use.
In addition, studies find that there is a certain relationship between the freshness of vegetables and illumination. Therefore, some existing refrigerators are provided with illumination apparatuses to illuminate vegetables, so as to retain the freshness of the vegetables. In the existing refrigerator, the illumination apparatus is generally disposed at the top of or on a side wall of the refrigerator. However, there exists the following problems: the interior of the refrigerator is a closed hexahedral storage space, but light emitted by a light source straightly illuminates vegetables at a constant illumination angle; therefore, illumination distribution is uneven in the whole space, and in addition, considering radiation distances and obstacles, some positions are not illuminated, and light utilization is low. Besides, it is of great technical difficulty to dispose a fixed light source inside a thermal insulation case body, and therefore, the structure is usually relatively complicated.